Just Deserts
by ShipsInTheKnight
Summary: Regina is having dinner with her and Emma's daughter, Amelia, when the blonde comes home from work. After a particularly long day of balancing being mayor and a mother to a stubborn teen, Regina is ready for a night of fun times alone with her wife.


Are you even listening to me," came her mother's voice from across the table. Amelia glance up from her nearly empty plate, setting down her fork, and raised a questioning brow.

"I said," Regina repeated herself, this time with more force, "Have you finished all your chores for the night?" The woman's voice left no room for arguing, so the girl shook her head dejectedly.

Her mother huffed in response, having expected the answer, then stood abruptly and gathered the plates from the table. "One of these days you will need to learn responsibility," she scolded, making her way to the nearby kitchen.

After checking to ensure her mother's back was turned to her, the young brunette rolled her eyes at the woman's comment.

 _'Why does she_ always _have to nag me,'_ the girl mused to herself.

Regina returned to the dining room, this time taking the seat beside her daughter. She stared into the girl's crystal-clear hazel orbs and tilted her head in thought, causing the young brunette to shift uncomfortably under her mother's gaze. Thankfully, she didn't have to suffer long, due to her other mother, Emma, entering the room.

"Hello, dear," Regina greeted her wife, tearing her attention away from the girl. "How was your day?"

Emma approached the brunette, planting a soft kiss on the woman's forehead, then took Regina's previous seat, across from their daughter. "Good," she responded with a beaming smile. "Not much activity, which was surprising, but overall it was productive." The brunette nodded in response, prompting the blonde to continue. "I was able to catch up on a lot of paperwork." Regina managed a smirk at the woman's statement.

"It's about time," the brunette teased, tucking a stray blonde lock behind her wife's ear. She could hear Amelia's performance of mock sickness beside her. "As for you, young lady," she addressed her daughter, raising her eyebrows challengingly. "You have chores to get to."

The young brunette slumped over in her seat with an audible groan, then stood from her chair and left the room. All the while, she made a point of stomping her feet as she went. Regina and her wife shared a knowing look then the brunette spoke up.

"Have you eaten yet?" She had made Emma's favorite that night–lasagna–hoping they'd be able to dine together…and then maybe even have _dessert._

Emma responded by shaking her head, which resulted in a pleased grin being plastered on the other woman's face. "I'm glad," the brunette began, her voice dropping an octave, causing the blonde to shiver in response. "Because I made your favorite."

Regina slowly rose to her feet and sauntered over towards the blonde, who drank in the sight of the beautiful brunette while unconsciously licking her lips. She then hiked up the skirt of her dress and brought one leg to either side of the blonde's, effectively straddling the woman. Leaning into the blonde's ear, she husked, "I was hoping that we'd be able to have a little _fun_ tonight."

After the words left her lips, the brunette brought her head back and examined the blonde's, now dilated, hazel orbs. Smiling inwardly at the woman's response, Regina removed herself from the blonde and made her way towards the doorway of the kitchen. Snapping herself out of her lustful haze, Emma lunged out of her seat and followed the woman. Immediately, the brunette turned towards the blonde, stopping her in her tracks with a warning finger.

"Nah uh," came Regina's authoritative tone, giving the blonde a onceover, then bring her gaze back up to the woman's eyes. "Dinner before dessert," she hummed.

A smirk crept upon Emma's lips at the woman's antics, the blonde knowing quite well how the rest of the night was going to play out. She always secretly loved whenever the brunette would dominate her.

It was about time that they both received their _just deserts._


End file.
